


How did we get here? (Steter Prompt Fufillment)

by ahunkofburninglove (dual_winchesters), dual_winchesters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concussions, Cute fic prompts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Wearing Underwear, Stiles is Legal, Werefox Stiles, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dual_winchesters/pseuds/ahunkofburninglove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dual_winchesters/pseuds/dual_winchesters
Summary: Just a bunch of random prompts I found of tumblr that inspired some Steter madness. Everything from a drabble to a one shot, chapter titles are the prompts.Also if you have any prompts you want me to fill leave me a comment. I'll be adding to this as the inspiration strikes.





	1. Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've fallen down the rabbit hole. 
> 
> Also Peter is a good, if snarky and kind of dickish, boy. Fight me.

Peter woke up with an unbearable crick in his neck.

He knew better, sleeping anywhere but his bed was a guarantee that his muscles would ache something fierce the next morning despite his accelerated healing. But every now and then he still made the terrible choice to pass out on Derek’s couch when one of the pups were hurt, or even once or twice Stiles’ floor, whenever he knew the Sheriff was home and was hoping to sit in his boyfriend’s father’s good graces for at least a day or two.

But the crick in his neck was definitely not caused by either of those cases, it was too soft to be Stiles’s floor and Derek’s couch smelled like blood and the vinegar they had used to try and desperately erase the scent of blood to no avail, and that scent was completely absent.

So for a minute he lay still, his eyes clamped tight against the morning sun until the Star Wars theme humming softly in the background sparked his memories of the night before. He was on his own couch. God why hadn’t they moved to the bed?

The theme music cut out suddenly, drawing Peter’s attention of the soft pad of footsteps away from the coffee table.

“Stiles?”

“Shit! God warn a guy next time.” There was a brief pause, “Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.”

Peter inhaled deeply in an attempt to reorient himself when he caught a whiff of…What the actual?

Snapping his head up left a sharp if brief pain in the back of his neck but God was it worth it. Stiles looked… he looked absolutely debauched. His eyes were glowing a warm amber in the morning sun and his hair was an absolute mess, but somehow it came across as sultry and intentional. If Peter didn’t know for certain that they had just cuddled up and passed out accidentally while watching the Star Wars prequels on his suede sectional last night he’d have thought Stiles had been _ravaged_ …In the fun way.

And that scent that caught his attention, covering Stiles chest (barely) and falling just past where the back of his thigh met the curve of his ass, was Peter’s favourite shirt. And nothing else.

Despite the ache that still settled at the base of his skull, Peter had only one response.

"Well. Good morning to me.”

Stiles hit him with a pillow. But then he dragged him to bed to massage the kinks out of his neck. So, no complaints.


	2. Head Scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was cute my my execution leaves something to be desired, at least for me. Short drabbly piece I wrote for someone on tumblr next.

Stiles was a mess.

Ever since he’d been bitten 3 weeks ago, his control had been almost flawless. Having to convince your newly bitten werewolf best friend that he was a werewolf in the first place, and then teach him control, despite having no clues on how to do so other than a few questionable internet forums and a growly Sourwolf that speaks at most 3 words at a time probably helped.

Last night was the exception to the rule.

He knew his first full moon would be hard, but honestly, no one could have been prepared for what happened, because no one had expected him to immediately full-shift…into a fox. And then run terrified from the very large predators who he no longer recognized as friends.

All he could remember for hours was panic and moving until he found an old log to hide in and somehow fell into a restless asleep, his fluffy tail curled around his muzzle. Until he was unceremoniously grabbed by the scruff and hauled out, yelping indignantly and flailing in the hopes of mauling… okay, who was he kidding, _scratching_ the hell out of his attacker in the hope of escaping.

Instead he was curled into warm arms.

Then the head scratches started.

First behind his left ear, which twitched at the sensation, across his head to his right cheek, and lastly right under his chin. That’s when the low, happy whine escaped, and he finally, for the first time that night, truly relaxed. His tail hanging loosely over the man’s elbow and body and feet supported in a way that left him feeling _safe_.

“Hello kit.”

At the tone of the voice, one he recognized despite his muddled senses, and the soft scent of aftershave and mango detergent, Stiles curled up until he lay belly up and fell into a deep sleep, Peter’s finger still softly scratching at his chin.


	3. Patching up a wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little drabble I wrote for annabethlemorte on tumblr who asked for Steter and Patching up a wound

Honestly sweetheart, with how often you manage to get injured I should really start investing in medical stocks.”

Lifting his head up sharply to snap at his partner left Stiles too dizzy to follow through. “Shuh up Peder.”

Stiles felt more than saw Peter kneel at his feet, shortly followed by the click of the first aid kit they kept under the bathroom sink opening. The soft hand that cupped his jaw seconds later and tilted his head up so that he could finally look him in the eyes said enough about how hurt Stiles really was.

“Oh darling,” Peter sighed. “What ever am I going to do with you?"


End file.
